mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:O Herman
Welcome Hi, welcome to MikuMikuDance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MikuMikuDance:Changelogs page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Category / Page titling etc first message. ^_^ What is your basic outline for things? Should we be calling them Model Producers or Model Creators? Then there is listing models that are based on official Vocaloids. My idea for that would be create each company page, list their vocaloids and then list their models. A single list with them all there at once gets very long... especially when Miku is involved. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oops, to continue. Would you like to request a MikuMikuDance namespace? Currently MikuMikuDance Wiki is something that is specific to the subject of the wiki (rules and such), while other articles are for the program, such as system requirements. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm inclined to call them Model Creators, as producers are reserved for music terms, this one is more of a technical side. :Each model would be furnished their own page, with technical details and usage policy. Example: Miku Hatsune (Isao), Miku Hatsune (Saboten), Miku Hatsune (Animasa) :Character names are distinct. If the character is referred to by their product name, eg. Miku, she's called by her product name, Hatsune Miku. However if you're referring Miku as the character, or persona, we should call her by the name Miku Hatsune. :Tell me more about the namespace, but sure, we've done namespaces back at Vocaloid, so I think that can be done here too. O Herman 03:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I've been switching back and forth. lol but mostly sticking with creator. ::Depending on what you are doing, that is going to be a lot of models, unless you are going by notable ones? That and there is more than model variant under the same Creator. ::You can read about the namespace article here . When you type in the namespace, such as "Example:" it will show up and display any content connected to that namespace, this clears up scattered articles that are about the same subject. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Namespace conversion is something I recommend you to fix. :::We'll start with the notable ones then the other ones. I envision the Wiki to be one-stop just like with UTAU. :::Get other people who know MMD better to come along here. O Herman 11:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, though if someone is granted admin rights the current name of the article will have to be suppress redirect on articles until the namespace is implemented. For some reason when a page is already named with the intended namespace and the staff creates it, that page can't be accessed for editing. So "MikuMikuDance:Name of Article" will become "Name of Article" for a little while. Then it can be redirected back to "MikuMikuDance:Name of Article". ::::I think I am slowly understanding, though I can just picture pages in the thousands after this ^_^;-- Bunai82 (talk) 21:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::To add on, would you mind if I just capitalized model creator names, and then mention in the article if they go by lowercase? It seems a bit hard to keep track of names when you have to keep going lower and upper. At least with all-caps it is straight forward. I'll test out Miku_Hatsune_(Animasa) for example. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't mind at all, I think it's a good idea, go right ahead with it. O Herman 21:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tweaked your page links so they at least go somewhere ^_^;;. Congrats on the adoption. Anyway, I made some basic templates and while they seem to work alright, do note that I am not an expert at them. So I hope the sorting doesn't end up out of hand. Also, I'm gonna try to add another section for the characters actual name since Plantmageskelly‎ gave the me the idea unintentionally. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Namespace has been implemented today. The staff states: it was added as "not a content namespace" and "not searched by default" but with subpages enabled (similar to the project namespace). I'm going to test it out a bit to see if that is how its wanted. So one page for now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Still gathering I've tried sending messages to MMD veterans to come help. I was able to get SuperModelFlaze to look to see if they can help. Though young SMF is young(14) he/she is one of the best known Lat editors and says they used to be in contact with the original creator Daniru17 04:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Try to secure that person's presence here. I think that will help a lot in here. O Herman 08:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::They messaged me again saying they are gathering info so it appears they will help. Daniru17 18:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :About damn time! Well folks, you know what this means. We are going overdrive with the wiki! O Herman 07:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Lat category When it come to Lat models how should I categorize them? There is several Lat Teto models edited by a user named Ula but the Model is refered to as LatTeto not Ula Teto. Would it be titled Teto Kasane (Lat) then list Ula as creator/editor? Daniru17 08:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :If she's the only teto in existence, just name her as is, Teto Kasane. Otherwise, name the model after the one who made the effort to edit. O Herman 09:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::If you don't mind me butting in. Basically what Herman said. Just mention the model creator next to the edit creator. I did that with default Neru despite that she is called an Animasa (by base alone). -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) What namespace would you like to see? Now that the cache seems have cleared on the pages I am ready to contact for a namespace. "MikuMikuDance:" is close to the project namespace "MikuMikuDance Wiki", which is assigned for polices and guidelines etc, though I think the "Model Creator Permissions‎‎" fits for the project namespace. My question is would the abbreviation "MMD:" fit instead? If not, say no. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think the abbreviated form is better, less typing for users. O Herman 17:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. Contacting now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Name question When it comes to models of Uta "Defoko" Utane what should the page be named. Even though her name is official Uta a lot of people are actually unaware of this and simply call her Defoko --Daniru17 18:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Like in UTAU Wiki, I go by her full name, then lead Defoko as a redirect. This is to keep stuff consistent and uniform. O Herman 18:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Does Anyone Know? PMD authors are trying to kill this link, but they have no idea who uploaded this. http://www.mediafire.com/?eawuulb5rh4bt Does anyone know who provided this piracy? Damesukekun 16:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Many people use file sites as Storage when their computer can not hold all their downloads or when they need a way to recover lost data. Don't be so quick to assume it is one or the other. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) EDIT, if no one knows by whom then there isn't much to do about it.-- Bunai82 (talk) 20:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Our only clue is Agito. Nothing else from there. If you want to have it taken down, there's a report link. O Herman 22:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, try a reverse google of the link-- you might get a hit. O Herman 22:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Something Needing Attention Ack... I accidentally found another MMD wiki. http://vmmd.wikia.com/wiki/Miku_Miku_Dance_Wiki That wiki seems to have been abandoned, but some articles are unfaithful and I'm afraid that one brings confusions among users. Do you know who is in charge of that wiki? Maybe we can merge it into this active wiki. By the way, can I be an administrator? Damesukekun 15:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I know who is the admin of vmmd, but she's inactive due to university schooling. Her name is Hankyou. As for your admin status, I've been waiting for you to ask for it. You should get that status by the time you get this message. I'll ask about wiki merging. O Herman 15:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. Damesukekun 16:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Bunai suggested I ask if I could have admin status if its all right with you ^^; Daniru17 18:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm why not. O Herman 18:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thank you! thank you^^ and I will Requesting promotion for Chelsea-Cat Hello, I wanted to request that User:Chelsea-Cat be given sysop tools so she can have a bit more to work with. Daniru17 logs in but hasn't been on the wiki since March 2012, while Memoria-Pi is occasionally active, but I am not sure what mood they are in for maintenance. And while I am here nearly everyday, I do so to check things out and tidy up. But currently I am busy with Vocaloid, Answer wiki and my own wiki. It will be some time before I can focus directly on this wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:03, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sysop privileges granted. O Herman (talk) 19:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:07, April 5, 2013 (UTC)